<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I, the Lioness, Birthed You, the Viper by unremarkablegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436757">I, the Lioness, Birthed You, the Viper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkablegirl/pseuds/unremarkablegirl'>unremarkablegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Coda, Episode: s01e04 Of Banquets Bastards and Burials, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Introspection, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, like hella imagery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unremarkablegirl/pseuds/unremarkablegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a week since the banquet. It's been a week since Calanthe has spoken to Pavetta. She knows one of them must bend, must take that first step. She knows this and she refuses to be the first, that is until she finds Pavetta alone in the gardens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background: - Relationship, Calanthe Fiona Riannon &amp; Pavetta, Calanthe Fiona Riannon/Eist Tuirseach, Duny/Pavetta (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I, the Lioness, Birthed You, the Viper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a week since the banquet or as Calanthe has taken to calling it <i>the most riveting yet disastrous wedding in the realm</i>. It’s also been a week since she’s talked to Pavetta. Pavetta has been having food brought to her chambers, where that <i>boy</i> is, and has rarely left her rooms—Calanthe knows that that’s partly in avoidance and partly for <i>other reasons</i> that she would rather not think about in relation to her daughter.</p><p>Calanthe knows that something has to give, she’s ordered eight executions within the span of a week and after that shitshow of a banquet, she knows she’s not at her most popular. That’s not the most pressing concern, though, no. She knows that there is only so much Eist can take and she knows that Eist deserves better than to be dealing with this unprecedented family drama immediately after they’ve gotten wed (especially when there were better things the two of them could be doing with their time immediately after having been wed).</p><p>She hums to herself, thinking about all that she could be doing with Eist but refuses to. It is to be her punishment. Unfortunate as it is that it punishes him as well, she cannot bring herself to enjoy life while her daughter refuses to speak to her, while their relationship is in tatters, while her control slips. She must reign herself in, she must reign her daughter in, she must mend their relationship, make amends and only then shall she enjoy herself.</p><p>Calanthe continues her musings on her way to the gardens, having closed court at the behest of her advisors, lest she continue to spread her misery. She knows what she must do, she knows that she must speak with Pavetta, set the record straight, remind her of her love. It’s been a week of thinking and reflecting and realizing that for all that she reigns supreme, there are some battles she cannot win and even she cannot predict the outcome those losses will have on the war. This is one such battle, Pavetta and her Duny. Calanthe knows that she cannot tear the two apart, knows that they are bound but she knows not how this changes destiny and the future and her plans. That is what scares her. How can she employ contingencies for uncountable shifts of the wind, unknown armies, or unnamed enemies? </p><p>As she makes her way through the hedge maze of her gardens, she admits to herself that she knows what she must do, but that does not make it any easier. She is the Lioness of Cintra, she will not run after others, will not tuck her tail in and admit defeat, not even to her own daughter. If it causes suffering to others, so be it, but she shall not lay herself and her shame at the feet of her daughter. No. Pavetta shall come to her and she will, she’s too soft. Calanthe knows that Pavetta has a spine of steel but she refuses to lay waste to those that stand in her way, always looking to negotiate and talk and sit and settle. Well, until she snaps and lays waste to her own betrothal banquet. Maybe Pavetta won’t come to her, but that is not a possibility she wishes to entertain. </p><p>Just as she strengthens her resolve, she emerges from the hedges to find the topic of her thoughts. There, on a stone bench, sits Pavetta, her back to Calanthe, as she watches a pair of hummingbirds flit between flowers. The sight of her sitting there, within arms reach and unaware, causes Calanthe to pause. She stands still, a predator in waiting, as she takes in her beautiful, strong daughter and wonders briefly how she could ever entertain the thought of ignoring her, casting her aside, making her come to her mother to beg and plead for love and warmth when she has nothing left. She swallows, wavers, strengthens her resolve, sets steel to her spine and approaches, her steps whisper soft and her prey unaware. </p><p>She makes it to the gardens and pavetta is there, she pauses, watches her, concedes and approaches, ambushing her prey. It is only when she is next to the bench, Pavetta still unaware, that she announces her presence. </p><p>She clears her throat, waits for Pavetta to turn—surprise evident in her eyes—and lays herself at her mercy, “May I sit with you?”</p><p>She expects hesitance but Pavetta is her daughter and she has her own beast running in her veins, strengthening her spine and her bite. She is quick to nod and shift over, smooth and confident, surprise shuttered away as she waits. Calanthe reevaulates, and reprimands herself for forgetting the strength of her own daughter. Pavetta had grown up on her knee, watching as she both planned sieges and set rouge to her lips, she took the lessons Calanthe taught her and forged her own armour and battle tactics. As she takes a seat, Calanthe knows this is a meeting of predators, both wounded, both hungry, one savage and the other controlled. </p><p>She doesn’t allow herself to take a deep breath or sigh or swallow, all signs of weakness that have no place here. Yet. “Pavetta,” no pet names, no endearments. Not yet. She continues, barely a pause, nary a hitch, “you must know that I will not apologize for my actions nor my words. I did what I thought was right and I only wished to protect you.”</p><p>She knows that now is not the time for politics, for sweet words, for beating around the bush. She is staring into the eyes of another predator behind that bush and she shall slash the branches that stand between them, lay them at their feet and stand bared before her daughter. She knows what she is, and she shall not apologize for that, she won’t. </p><p>Pavetta’s lips twitch, the slightest thing, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from the Lioness of Cintra, mother. However, I’m curious to know how you’re coping with knowing that your protection and control have been lacking for years. Here I sit, pregnant, with a lover of my own choosing, one I’ve been sneaking out to see without your knowledge.” She doesn’t outright grin, no, Calanthe knows she is much too controlled for that but she sees the smugness in her smiling eyes and relaxed fingers, a sharp contrast to Calanthe’s own clenched fists. </p><p>She has set to destroying the bush, now she must set the ashes on fire, purge herself in the flames and warm her daughter. “I must say, I didn’t think you’d have it in you to disobey your mother but I should have expected it. Afterall, you are my daughter, arbitrary rules wouldn’t have sat right with you. You see them as a challenge, you look for loopholes and ways to exploit them, gaining secret advantages. You chafed at my control, I understand that now in a way I was blind to before. But that was your own doing as well, now wasn’t it? Laying out false trails, sending us, sending me, after days old scents, letting me track wraiths as you snuck out right under my own nose, weakened by arrogance.”</p><p>“Now, that makes you sound devious, doesn’t it? Don’t worry, dear, I know you did it for me as well. That, too, is something I needed time and pressure and suffering to understand. I most certainly wouldn’t have understood, hell, look at your banquet, that was a shitshow of my own making.” </p><p>Here, Calanthe allows herself to swallow, to turn to face her daughter as she lowers her shields and lays herself at her feet, weak as a newborn cub, “I may be the Lioness of Cintra but you, darling, you’re a viper, quick and sure, willing to plan and wait. You, my dear, sweet girl, you shall make a formidable queen one day,” Calanthe smiles, watching as Pavetta reaches out to grasp her hands.</p><p>It is Pavetta’s turn to show weakness and let out a sigh before speaking, her voice petal soft, “It seems, mother, that there are many things I've yet to share with you, both out of fear and out of my own need to protect <i>you</i>. I’d like to remedy that, just as I’m sure you would. Might I suggest dinner with our new family? Myself and Duny, you and Eist, we’ve all much to share, it seems.” </p><p>Her voice does not tremble, Calanthe is proud of her. She does not mention the feeling of Pavetta's trembling fingers against her own steady ones, just as Pavetta does not mention the tears she sees in Calanthe’s eyes as she nods her acquiescence.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi hello, I'm on <a href="https://unremarkablegirl.tumblr.com">tumblr</a> :)</p><p>(kudos and feedback are much appreciated)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>